The Story Of My Heartbreak
by chibi playing with fire
Summary: The cold steel against the nape of my neck sent chills down my spine. “Your wallet or your life”, was the only thing that escaped my tormentor’s lips. Dropping my purse my depressed voice broke out from the silence that had grown between us, “take it and
1. Teaser

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except this basic thought of my story

****

****

****

**The story of my heartbreak**

ADraco Malfoy and Hermione Granger Romance

**Teaser intro thingie...**

The cold steel against the nape of my neck sent chills down my spine. "Your wallet or your life",

was the only thing that escaped my tormentor's lips. Dropping my purse my depressed voice broke

out from the silence that had grown between us, "take it and leave". With that the current threat to

my life ran with my possessions.

Now you would assume I would cry or be shocked at the fact that someone had just stolen my purse

or threatened my life, but I wasn't. I was just to numb to feel anything for quite a while now and I wasn't

going to start feeling anything soon.

With that said I continued my walk down Main Street to the run down apartment that I called come.

Everything in that apartment was either old, rusted, rotting or falling apart, but then again I didn't care.

The only thing I did care about was off somewhere enjoying his parent's money in the Wizarding world,

while I was in the Muggle, waiting for my death.

I had fallen in love with Malfoy in my 7th year, the year he saved me from Voldermort. He had risked his whole

life, his whole existence in saving me and yet he did. He spoke to me like I was the most important thing in

his life in that brief moment he had with me. "Remember me", was the one thing that struck a bell in my heart. I

didn't know what he meant by that then, but I do now.

I guess you won't understand my feelings unless I tell you the entire story. But to tell you the truth its going to take

a lot out of me. You get it, hmm? Well anyway This is the story of my heart break, the story of me and my love for

Draco Malfoy.

_Authors note:_

_So how'd you like it? Great teaser aint it! . Well review your thoughts and don't worry I will update soon. ((I know its short just trying to see what ppl think first))_

_chibiplayingwithfire_


	2. 7th year

**Wow you people like me you really like me cries in gratification lol Anyway thanks to:**

xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo

Pranali

Jackie G.

Ama808

TheOneAndOnlySkippy

Pussin Boots

Blue Lycan

Bwahaha I thank people at the beginning not the end BWAHAHAHAHA but I will reply to the end .;

Disclaimer: I own nothing... if I did I wouldn't be using my father's laptop

**The story of my heartbreak**

Dedicated to:

TheOneAndOnlySkippy for the longest and most interesting review of the bunch!

**Nothing brings people more together, then mutal hatred**

Henry Rollins

**Really chapter one but is going to call it two:**

I suppose I should start with my 7th year, the year I fell in love with Draco.

Now I wasn't in love with him the first day when I found out that he had become head and had to share a common room with him. Quite the contrary actually, he had literally repulsed me to a murderous hatred…..

"God is a cruel woman", came out of my naturally red lips as I starred upon the insolent ferret Draco Malfoy.

"Don't tell me Granger the bookworm isn't delighted to see me", he replied quite sarcastically.

"No I'm not quite pleased to see a rodent in the head common room", came my tort reply as I glared at his stormy eyes with such a passion that it should have struck him dead.

"The only 'rodent' I see in the common room is you, mudblood", his thin lips had spoken those words like venom as he gazed upon my face cruelly.

I snapped…..

Suddenly the years of his ridicule, the years of the teasing, and the years of the hate had caught up with me in one single moment as I slapped the insolent ferret.

"Eat shit", now I know this was out of character for me but god the man had pushed me too far tonight. I guess the ferret had been too surprised to comment before I pushed him out of my way and walked into my room for the night.

Although Draco had intentionally and subconsciously irked me to no end I was determined to make the most of my first night in my bedroom. I, Hermione Granger, was going to crisson the room with my all mighty bottle of root beer. Poring the bottle of sticky liquid called root beer over the center of the carpet, in my closet, I closed my eyes and wished. I wished for something special to happen to me, something that I would never forget to happen in this room, but I never expected it to come true.

Finishing my little ritual I began the observations of the room. The bed was large, soft and oddly covered in a black and red pattern on the sheets. But that picularliment did not stop me from my observations of my neat new desk, silky black and red curtains and chestnut drawers.

"God its beautiful", my amazed voice gasped aloud before spinning and falling upon the bed.

But suddenly the room began filling with smoke. "Huh", was my oh-so-intelligent remark before everything faded to black.

_Authors note:_

_Just so everyone knows, yes I know I left it in a cliff hanger and yes I know I'm being mean…. BUT in all fairness I will update very soon in fact I might just update by tomorrow. . . . that is if you want me to .; oh and btw this looked a hell of a lot longer on pen and paper._

_God I hope i didn't make too many mistakes_

**Replies to the reviews** ((yes I reply to every single one I get before I update)) :

XOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo- you wont know for quite a while…… sorry If I disappointed you in that state .;

Pranali- Thanks for the complement . I wont change the summery then!

Jackie G.- Why thank you and I do comply to my readers wishes lol

Ama808- Thanks and I will

TheOneAndOnlySkippy- lol your awesome too! Heh, and you'll also figure out that my writing style changes with my mood heh… lol and I'm very flattered about the complement

Pussin Boots- If your talking about how its spaced out, yeah I know, I fucked up in the editing department

Blue Lycan- Its chapter thingies gets longer as you'll notice throughout the story unless I get writers block .; but the mystery will always be there… hopefully


	3. Remorse

Authors note: whoa…. Some ppl love me . anyway thanks to:

-

-

Jackie G

BangBangSOTragic ((1 and 2))

xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo

And also if you get confused in this just tell me and I'll brief you ((I'm doing something different this time))

Disclaimer: again I do not own anything from this story…. .

**The Story Of My Heartbreak**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Dedicated to: _Jackie G . she had the longest and the best review .

-

-

-

-

To be left alone, and face to face with my own crime, had been just retribution.

Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

Chapter 3:

Starring out into the sea my thoughts trail back to the woman I love, god how I miss her. I miss her chocolate brown hair, her honey eyes, her intelligent mind, her wondrous smile but most of all her kisses.

I wish it could be different I wish I could be different, I wish I could have stayed, but I wasn't brave enough. Besides she probably has a husband by now and a child , but they should have been mine.

I won't dwell on the fact that it was me who left her standing in the snow, that it was me who ran away so she wouldn't be killed, and my hearts the one breaking every day from being away.

I could go back, but I wont, at least not now. The world is still under surveillance by Rajima and I'm the one he's trying to catch…. But that can't stop me from reminiscing about her. How bout I tell you about the year we were separated, or the year I'd like to call Remorse.

I had known I had loved her since the first time I had laid eyes upon Hermione in potions class. Snape had just passed out our ingredients for our potion and I was starring at her helplessly, but she noticed. Once I had been found out I simultaneously changed my loving gaze to a hateful glare and that was the beginning of it all.

Years went by and my loving thoughts never quite mad it to my hateful mouth, but that doesn't mean my pitiful mind wasn't in love. That's why when Dumbledore had informed me of the fact I was head I quickly rejoiced. I absolutely knew Hermione was going to also be head and we were going to share a dormitory, my life long dream. But then my mouth always has to ruin everything.

Hermione: "God is a cruel woman"

Mind: 'very cruel my love'

Mouth: "Don't tell me Granger the bookworm isn't delighted to see me"

"No I'm not quite pleased to see a rodent in the head common room"

Mind: 'I'm glad I see a goddess in the common room'

Mouth: "The only 'rodent' I see in the common room is you, mudblood",

Mind: 'oh fuck'

Then she slapped me…

My face from the impact had turned to the side as the heat from the hand burned my face. Now I couldn't object that I was being an ass to her and I knew that I had deserved it, but my love had hit me. That struck a cord in my heart and what was worse her perfect lips had spoken afterwards.

"Eat shit"……..

My love had sworn, something I had never seen her do before and I knew was against her morals. I was so dejected from this that I hardly even noticed her small petite feet stomp away in anger towards her room.

"Hermione", I whispered to the air while starring at the form from my retreated lover. I stood there with my head still turned for hours it seemed, but more then likely a few minuets. I was about to rush into her room and beg for forgiveness when a cloaked figured walked in.

Smoke filled the air and I couldn't breathe. "Damn you", my weak voice whispered Horsley until my whole world turned black.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Authors note:_

_Gah I just can't write today . but I figured I'd TRY and do something productive since ppl did review…………._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Jackie G. _Whoa I didn't know clapping made a smell shocked face

BangBangSOTragic: Aww I hope you feel better now T.T

xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo: My chapters will get longer damnit even if I have to behead someone to do it


End file.
